


Love Underneath the Sea

by Daughter_Of_TheSea



Series: Original Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Character Death, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_Of_TheSea/pseuds/Daughter_Of_TheSea
Summary: 57 people died that night, but only one mattered to me.
Series: Original Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776754





	Love Underneath the Sea

57 people died that night, but only one mattered to me. Caelan was my rock and heart. Caelan was a person you couldn’t help but like, not because they had no flaws, but because they embraced the flaws they did have.

Caelan was my first love. Although it was a long time ago it’s hard to forget the first person I ever loved so fiercely.

If you are curious as to Caelan’s appearance and gender, well I don’t believe those are important to this story. You can cater this tale to your own liking and choose what Caelan, and I, mean to you. I know what Caelan looked like and who they were, but I don’t want to share that memory just yet. It’s too precious and an image to throw around whenever I want to. Maybe it’s selfish I choose not to share such an image, but I never have been very good at sharing. 

What I am willing to share is the colour of their eyes. Others may have described them as your average brown eyes, but they were so much more. They were dark chocolate fudge swirled and drizzled with caramel. Looking into their eyes you could see the warmth and kindness beneath the surface, like a hot chocolate on a Canadian winter day. They could also be strong, like a sturdy oak tree towering above the skyline. And not unlike that oak tree they stood strong in the stormiest of weathers.

It always seemed as though Caelan was unbeatable, unbreakable, unbendable. But I suppose even the most magnificent of trees fall down eventually. 

We had been dating for five years. Five memorable and beautiful years. Sure, our relationship wasn’t perfect but it was close enough for me. No relationship was perfect anyway. 

It was our anniversary and Caelan was scheduled on a flight for later that night back to her University. We’d been doing long distance for a couple of years now and it was awful. We could do it, and my love for them never wavered, but it wasn’t fun. For that reason, I had decided to transfer. I didn’t tell Caelan in case I wasn’t accepted and I didn’t want to get their hopes up. But as soon as I was accepted I booked both mine and their tickets. Caelan still didn’t know I was going with them. 

Before the flight, we went for a “goodbye” dinner at our spot. A beachside diner overlooking the ocean. We stayed in that little diner for hours, talking and planning our next visit, it was then that I revealed I was coming with Caelan. I remember how excited they were, and how happy we were.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at first. Although plane crashes were rare, Caelan was anxious and worried every time. I told them there was nothing to worry about, nothing would happen. I learnt never to make promises I can’t keep that day. 

The plane hit some rough turbulence but still, this was normal. It happened so fast yet it felt so long. The plane jostled roughly as if colliding with something. I remember looking out the window for a split second and seeing the plane wing ripped off, completely gone, before we started spiralling and falling. I learnt later our small plane had collided with a larger one that had gone out of control and it ripped our wing clean off. 

Our captain was barely audible as we were told to brace for impact and the oxygen masks fell from the roof. Caelan and I held hands, oxygen masks on and braced for the impact of the plane. I squeezed their hand in mine and felt a small squeeze back. Caelan was crying. When we collided with the ocean I heard a whimper from Caelan as pain shot through me. Caelan’s hand went limp in mine. I was in shock, however, and I didn’t realize what that meant. 

We were told to evacuate and I stood up. As I did Caelan’s hand slipped from mine and my brain started to process what had happened. They sat there, limp, with blood dripping from their head where they had banged it on the seat in front of them.

The seat had been slightly back during the flight and not properly returned to its upright position. The force of impact, as well as Caelan, hitting the chair is what did it. 

I remember the moment of realization so clearly, the pain set in and I screamed and I cried. I hadn’t cried until this moment. Then it’s a blur. Someone coaxing me off the plane and me climbing into a lifeboat. Then, the thing that comes back in my nightmares, watching as the plane sinks into the waters along with my love. 


End file.
